Ewan the Craftsman
Sir Ewan Warwick (sometimes spelled Evan or Iwan) is a character first learned of in the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. He is a talented inventor and craftsman whose creations are used throughout many lands. Ewan is not based on any particular fairy tale character. Appearance and Personality Ewan has white, slicked back hair and a receding hairline. He has a white mustache and nicely-trimmed beard. His hair is entirely white - even his eyebrows have lost their color. He dresses in a 'steampunk' style, with a leather and metal eyepatch lens fashioned over his right eye. Ewan is a brilliant inventor, capable of making amazing things. He does his best to do good and bring positive changes with his creations, but things have a way of going awry for him when the real world, and others' more base human emotions, take a toll on his idealistic plans. History Ewan has been an inventor and skilled creator for some time. He got his start making self-propelled toys and other gadgets. Early in his career, one of his creations was sabotaged by an employer's enemies, causing the client's death and staining Ewan's reputation. He fled the town, fearing for his life, and set off to find employment elsewhere. He eventually ended up in Montafleur, under the employment of Baron Hubert, who hired him to create a machine capable of safely freeing Mab from her imprisonment. Ewan spent many years in his workshop in the Montafleur Clock Tower, working on this task and many other projects. One of these projects was to build an elevator leading from the throne room to the top of the dire tree in the dire island after one of the swan princesses has hired him. He invented a system of melodies required to start the elevator. Another project of his was the creation of an Automaton for King Waclaw of Barsia, intended to replace his recently deceased daughter, Valla. After many failures, Ewan managed to make a replica so precise, not even her family could tell the difference. He was later commissioned by Barsia again, this time to create Golden Bears intended to be used to protect the kingdom and its subjects. While working on this project, Ewan was seemingly abducted from Montafleur and brought to Barsia, where he was imprisoned by the very Automaton he had made - an Automaton that had managed to become the Queen of Barsia upon King Waclaw's death. Baron Hubert was led to believe that Ewan had died, leaving his work in Montafleur unfinished. Imprisoned in Barsia, Ewan was forced to finish his work on the three Golden Bears - as well as create a set of three Silver Stags for the Queen. These were used to fake a war with the neighboring Kingdom of Olesia. Valla, herself, learned much from Ewan - so much that she was able to begin creating Automatons using the Foundry she'd undoubtedly forced Ewan to help her build. Thankfully, the Fairytale Detective came to Barsia and in the course of her investigation, freed Ewan from Valla's captivity. Ewan was instrumental in taking down the Automaton Queen he had made, having made a Trinket capable of disabling any and all of his creations. Along with the Queen, Ewan's Golden Bears were also destroyed. With the Silver Stags having already been destroyed, and Valla's Automaton Army being returned to their human forms by the Fallen Star, little remained of Ewan's work. Relevant Parables Ewan the Crafty (from [[Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once, in a city far away, lived Ewan, a craftsman and inventor of exceptional skill. He made self-propelling toys, talking puppets and many more wondrous things. One day, the city's Duke ordered him to craft a mechanical horse for a parade. He was overjoyed, because the Duke was a just and well-loved man whom Ewan wanted to please and impress. Young Ewan did his best, and the shiny, new metal horse was ready for the Duke on the day of the parade. What Ewan didn't know was that the Duke's rivals sabotaged his invention, damaging the horse's metal supports. As soon as the parade started and the Duke straddled the horse, the mechanical animal collapsed, jerking and kicking, costing the Duke his life. It was too much for the young inventor. Everyone believed that Ewan's invention was to blame. So, fearing for his life, he fled the city, never to return. Crowning of Queen Valla (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she travelled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the queen. Powers and Abilities * Brilliant Intellect * Mechanical Skills Relationships * Unnamed Duke (deceased, former employer) * Hubert de Montafleur (deceased, former employer) * King Waclaw (deceased, former employer) * Queen Valla (deceased, former employer/captor) * The Druid (customer) Quotes * "It was just a matter of finding an extremely powerful core. Pieces of the sunstone, a star that fell to the earth, proved to be ideal!" (from Ewan's diary) * "New Valla is identical, if not superior, to the ordinary human being." (from Ewan's diary) * "The queen herself is my masterpiece. If she uses a star as her core, she could do unimaginable things." Galleries Character= Gfs-ewan-chillin-in-cage.jpg|Ewan in Captivity gfs-ewan-cage-lock.jpg|Ewan in the Cage Gfs-leda-ewan-dialog.jpg|Leda and Ewan Gfs-leda-ewan-bulvars-house.jpg|Searching Bulvar's House Gfs-leda-ewan-talk.jpg|Leda and Ewan in Bulvar's House gfs-ewan-in-olesia.jpg|Sir Ewan in Olesia Ewanibox.JPG|Ewan in the DP10 wallpaper |-|Locations= craftsman-table-hos.jpg|Ewan's Tavern Workshop, Barsia gfs-ewan-campsite.jpg|Campsite Used by Ewan gfs-ewan-cage-nest.jpg|Nest Used by Ewan in Valla's Cage |-|Artifacts= Gfs-craftsman-notice.jpg|Ewan Becomes the Royal Craftsman gfs-auto-fail-inscription.jpg|Ewan's Inscription on Failed Automaton gfs-craftsman-journal-1.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-craftsman-journal-2.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-craftsman-journal-3.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-craftsman-journal-4.jpg|Ewan's Journal Gfs-craftsman-journal-5.jpg|Ewan's Journal gfs-locked-table.jpg|Locked Table Made by Ewan Gfs-craftsman-trinket.jpg|The Craftsman's Trinket Tsp-iwan-clock-complete.jpg|Clock made by Ewan for the Druid tsp-note-about-hiring-ewan.jpg|Note About Ewan's Work for the Swan Princess |-|Other Images= DP10_wallpaper05_1920x1080.jpg|Wallpaper gfs-ewan-dialog-charm.jpg|Ewan's Dialog Charm Category:Characters Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:Allies Category:Queen of Sands Category:Males Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree